1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector with locking mechanism for keeping an inserted card along a right direction during its insertion and holding the card in the card connector at a right position when the card is fully inserted.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical card is widely used in an electronic product, such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a notebook PC or etc. Usually, a card connector is arranged in the product, and the electrical card is inserted into the card connector for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board to transit signals therebetween. A locking mechanism, commonly being a half lock elastic piece, is mounted in the card connector for engaging with the electrical card. However, a single piece of half lock elastic piece seems very weak, resulting in the electrical card's instability in the card connector.
Chinese Patent No. 201075484 discloses an electrical card connector improving stability of the electrical card therein. The electrical card connector comprises an insulating body, a plurality of conductive terminals, a pair of elastic switch terminals, an ejector, and at least one shielding shell. The ejector comprises a half lock elastic piece locking with a cutout of an inserted card when the card is fully inserted. The shielding shell is provided with a blocking elastic piece used for withstanding the half lock elastic piece of the ejector, so as to prevent the card from flying out of the card connector in the ejecting process. The shielding shell is also provided with a withstanding piece behind the blocking elastic piece along the card's insertion direction, used for withstanding a projecting part on the periphery of the half lock elastic piece, thereby preventing the card from abnormal breaking away. The withstanding piece always keeps a certain distance away from the blocking elastic piece. At a position between the withstanding piece and the blocking elastic piece, the half lock elastic piece undertakes pressure from neither the withstanding piece nor the blocking elastic piece, and therefore, the half lock elastic piece is slightly released from the cutout of the card. Therefore, a user senses a changeful force during the card's ejection, which gives misconception to the user that the card is fully ejected, but it is not the case in fact. When the card is ejected to the position between the blocking elastic piece and the withstanding piece, the card still tends to fly out of the card connector easily as a result of weak card holding force. Furthermore, the shielding shell is stamped to form two separate pieces as being the withstanding piece and the blocking elastic piece, and therefore, the shielding shell is complicated, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
Hence, an electrical card connector correctly and smoothly ejecting the card is desired.